1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water proof cover for an endoscope, and more particularly to an improvement in a water proof cover for non-water proof structure of the eyepiece portion or a connector portion of an endoscope or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The endoscope for medical use is inserted into body cavities for observation, inspection and diagnosis or medical treatment. Therefore, the endoscope must always be disinfected after use. There are known two methods of disinfection. One is gas disinfection and the other is liquid disinfection. The former method of disinfection using gas needs a long period of time, and accordingly is disadvantageous in that it is impossible to use one endoscope repeatedly in a day. In view of the actual situation where it is highly desired to use the same endoscope many times in a day, the gas disinfection method is practically useless. On the other hand, the latter method of disinfection using liquid is practically advantageous in that the disinfection can be conducted in a short time and accordingly it is possible to disinfect the same endoscope many times a day thereby. However, the liquid disinfection method has a defect in that the liquid forces into the interior of the eyepiece or the connector of the endoscope of non-water proof structure. This will, of course, shorten the duration period of the endoscope and further cause a trouble or breakdown thereof. Therefore, there is a great demand for water proof of the endoscope.